


Under the weather

by glassy28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Same Age, F/M, same age au, taking care of sick Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassy28/pseuds/glassy28
Summary: Posted for the prompt “Under the weather” from KakaSaku week 2016.After Sakura waits for her teammate Kakashi to arrive to their training session without him showing up, she decides to check on him to find out that he is sick.





	Under the weather

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this so damn late but I don’t even care anymore. Enjoy!

“Where is Kakashi?”, Sakura wondered out loud, when she noticed that Kakashi still hasn’t appeared. “How should I know? We should start training already,” a gruff voice grumbled, clearly annoyed by the question. “Sasuke! Don’t be so mean to Kakashi! It’s unusual for him to be late. I’m just concerned about him.” Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued to throw his knives to improve his aim. Naruto-sensei didn’t have time to train with team 7, but the rest of their members wanted to at least train together. But now Kakashi was missing and Sakura was restlessly walking in circles. “I’m going to his place and search for him,” Sakura finally exclaimed and left without another word leaving an irritated Chunin behind. 

When she arrived at Kakashi’s place she knocked on his door like a normal person, but she was tapping her foot nervously. What could have happened to Kakashi? Still not receiving an answer, she knocked louder until she tried to open the door. Surprised that the door was opened, she went inside and called for Kakashi. “Inside here!”, came a raspy voice out of a closed door. Seemed like someone didn’t even leave their room… Sakura slowly walked towards the voice and opened the door to see Kakashi lying in bed looking rather sick. His cheeks were red, his eyes were glazed and tissue papers were lying everywhere. “Are you sick? I never imagined that you could get sick.” Sakura carefully picked up some tissues and placed them in the bin, feeling Kakashi’s eye following her movement. He still had his mask on and it was irritating her that he would still wear his mask with a cold. Maybe it is more convenient to avoid more bacterias to get to him but it would be a hassle to blow his nose. “Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be training with Sasuke-kun who is, oh, so great,” Kakashi asked in a mocking and sarcastic way before he started to cough furiously. “This doesn’t look good. I think you got yourself a cold. Let me take a closer look.”   
She sat on the edge of the bed and thought about pulling down the mask without his consent. That wouldn’t normally be her style, but she made a bet with her teammates and everyone is just itching to get to see behind that mask. Whoever gets to see Kakashi’s face first receives all the money placed on this bet and she definitely needed a new desk chair in her hospital’s office. Her neck was always so stiff after a long day and even though she could give herself a message, she didn’t quite reach that spot and it was bothering her.   
“Sakura, what are you staring at?” Kakashi asked with a quizzical look. “Oh nothing… just wondering why you are wearing that mask. I still haven’t figured that out. Can you at least sit up?“ Kakashi nodded and proceeded to follow her request. 

She was surprised that he wasn’t wearing a sweater or a pullover when he is clearly sick. But she couldn’t deny that his upper body was deliciously exposed for her eyes to feast on and she tried to stop her jar from hitting the ground. Without any luck. “Is something the matter?“, Kakashi asked innocently with an edge to his voice she couldn’t quite decipher. “Why the hell aren’t you dressed more warmly? No wonder you caught a cold,” she scolded and tried to talk herself out of this. “Why are you guys always so troublesome? It’s cold outside and you just happen to wear nothing. Fine, just let yourself be killed by a normal cold because you wanted to show off your six pack.” Sakura actually didn’t want to ramble but his torso was distracting her immensely. „Put on a shirt, will ya?“ She could see Kakashi smirking under his mask, but tried not to lower her gaze towards his abs. “Don’t you enjoy the view?” He was raising one eyebrow seductively when he saw her blushing. She could just imagine his mouth quirking up into a smirk. “Shut up and get dressed!” she snapped and went to his dresser to get him a pullover. He was taking too much time and she would prefer to speed up the whole process. After searching around, she found a warm sweater imprinted with a cute puppy and threw it at him. “I don’t have all day, got that? We were supposed to train as a team. The next time you are sick you better call me immediately”, she scowled and returned to his bed side. “So since when have you been sick?” He looked away guiltily and mumbled under his breath. “What was that? 2 Weeks?!” Sakura exclaimed and nearly fell down on the ground. “You have been sick since the mission at Amegakure and you haven’t said a thing? Do you want to die?” Kakashi didn’t even bother to hide his eye roll and he shrugged because he didn’t care. 

He hated hospitals like the plague and preferred to stay at home being treated by his favourite medic. But in the last few months he didn’t feel comfortable asking her anymore. She was always around Sasuke, admiring him and making love sick eyes at him. He wasn’t even that great… Sakura pulled him out of his thoughts when she put the backside of her hand on his forehead. “Your temperature is normal, no fever. Can you pull up your sweater so I can check your breathing?” Kakashi blinked for a minute until she nudged him. Slowly, he raised his sweater and she started to examine him. Kakashi tried to calm his heartbeat and breathing. His heartbeat always quickened when she was nearby and he felt his blush slowly creeping towards his cheeks when he saw her angelic features. Luckily, his mask covered more than half of his face so she wouldn’t be able to see it. 

Sometimes he wondered why he felt like that, but he still admired her while she was working. Has she always been this beautiful? And damn those curves! He slowly felt the blood trickling down his nose. Thank you Kami for this holy mask! After she finished her examination of his health, she concluded that he had a normal cold but had to stay in bed for the rest of the week. “You are lucky that it’s only the flu and not something dangerous. But I’ll stay here and take care of you until you are healthy. Next time you go straight to me when you are sick or you don’t feel well. I don’t want you dying on me. Is that clear,” she lectured him. “Crystal clear,” he answered and lied down again. Sometimes it was annoying to have her worry about him, but right now he was just happy to have someone worry about him. It was endearing. “Can you make me some eggplant soup?”, he asked her shyly. Her frown disappeared and the corners of her mouth started to turn upwards. “Sure. Just lay down and I’ll have it ready in no time!”, she said enthusiastically and immediately made her way towards the kitchen. Kakashi was really happy to have her with him. He really did even though he was jealous. Sakura isn’t training with that dumb Uchiha but taking care of him.   
When Kakashi fell asleep he couldn’t be more happy about his cold. It really paid off being under the weather.


End file.
